


Loki gets a baby shower

by burning_nova



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was inspired by this image: http://i.imgur.com/tJItP.png</p>
<p>Loki is pregnant and Thor is going to throw him a baby shower.</p>
<p>I'm hoping for Tony to be the baby daddy, but I'm cool with Thor if whoever fills this prompt would prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Good news friends, my brother is with child!” Thor said proudly in the middle of an Avengers’ meeting. The group froze. 

“Excuse me?” Fury asked, afraid he had misheard. 

“My brother, Loki, he is with child again.” Thor grinned stupidly then seemed to literally swell. “I have read on your Midgardian customs and will be scheduling a “baby shower” for my brother. You are all invited.” He swelled more. “There will be mead.” Then he darkened. “Bring gifts.” He said menacingly. 

A flash of lighting and clap of thunder followed his sentence. For a moment there was silence.

“I’m sorry, Thor, buddy, but bear with me. Did you just say your brother, Loki, male god of chaos, BROTHER, is pregnant? Or did I just misunderstand you and he knocked someone up?”

Thor gave him a look that implied he had over estimated Tony’s intelligence. “I have but one brother, you have met him. It is he who is pregnant.” He then swelled again. The skies outside brightened. 

“Again.” Clint offered, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the legends were in fact true about Loki’s child bearing abilities.

“Yes. He is most excited.” 

“So…who’s the father?” Bruce asked. For a moment he could have sworn Tony looked worried. 

Thor grinned. “I am.” 

“What?” Steve choked out. Tony looked relieved.

“I am the father.” He gave a wistful sigh. “My brother and I have settled our differences and it has resulted in an heir. Father has forgiven Loki for his current offensives and is arranging a celebration as we speak. Mother is airing out the nursery and gathering my niece and nephews.” 

Fury just stared at him. “Thor, why did you think this time of all moments was the best time to reveal that fact that you slept with your brother?”

Thor looked offended. “I announced my brother’s pregnancy not our sexual relationship. You mortals are so petty, choosing the oddest things to be offended about.”

“You slept with your brother.” Natasha pointed out. 

“I do not understand why you are so stuck on this fact.” He groused. “I am leaving. You will receive invitations. I was hoping for a round of mead in celebration but I see I have over estimated you mortals.” Thor stomped out. 

“So…anyone going just so not to get smited?” Tony asked. Everyone raised their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Odin turned out to be less awkward than originally anticipated. The man was a beaming, regal soon to be, twice over, grandfather. His other grandchildren were around the room in various states of conversation with Asgards as, with the exception of Hel, no one could understand them. 

When Selvig asked him about the myths Odin darkened in a way reminiscent of Thor at the meeting when he announced the baby shower. 

"So none of Loki's children suffered at any one's hands?"

"No, none other than Loki's himself but that is in the usually way children suffer under any parent. He makes a great mother despite his insanity." Odin said proudly. 

"Who do you believe spread those stories then? I half-expected, well, something unpleasant but since meeting your..sons I have learned to just ask rather than assume everything about those stories are true."

"My enemies, no doubt." Odin's eye shifted warily in a way that would make Nick Fury proud. "They fear my power and my sons." he gave a disdainful sniff that Loki had adopted. "If they had been true I would not blame my son for wanting me dead."

"Do you think he'll try again?"

"Doubtlessly," Odin said as though he were talking about the weather. "It happens every few centuries; this time was just a bit larger than the last. Now if you excuse me, my wife is asking me to help her with Hel." 

Selvig turned to Tony and the rest of the Avengers and conveyed a silent "Happy?".  
The rest nodded. Odin was not horrible, it was just the incest. 

"WHAT?" Thor boomed across the room from where he was conversing with a beaming and smug Loki. Odin turned with him and they both glared at Tony. "TONY STARK COME HERE! YOU HAVE DEFILED MY BROTHER!" Tony ran but still heard Thor loud and clear "YOU WILL PAY FOR-" The emergency Iron Man suit was very useful he discovered when he had to outrun not only Thor but Odin and, surprisingly, Frigga.


End file.
